Christmas You'll Never Forget
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: The way the Robbin's celebrate Christmas. Zevie month of course. Practically Zevie fluff.


**Stevie's pov**

It's that time of year again. I know you can't read minds so I'm going to tell you. It's Christmas day! Yes, I love this time of year. The only excuse to spend time with your family and friends. It's 7a.m as I laid in my bed with my husband Zander Robbins. Yes, this may not be a shocker to you becouse in highschool, a lot of people already thought we were dating or that we would get together sooner or later. Well, ever since we got locked up in the mall a couple of years ago, he told his feelings to me after Kacey said to kiss the person on your right he sorta gave in on the confidence. Well, anyway, we were laying in our bed when two figures completely came out of nowhere and started jumping on our bed which surely woke us up.

"Mommy, daddy," Our 7 year old girl Lulu said.

"It's Christmas!" Max our 8 year old son finished.

I hear Zander chuckle at their excitment. "Ok, ok. No need to attack us." We both sat up. We both exchanged looks before I grabbed Max and he grabbed Lulu as we tickled them both and left small kisses on their tummies as they giggled furiously.

"Come on," I say as I headed to the bathroom along with Zander. I went to the sink to brush my teeth. I grabbed my toothbrush from the mirror cabnet to find Zander shirtless. Almost 10 years of seeing him like this and I still melt.

"Like something you see?" He smirked. I haven't realize I was staring.

"Phs-no." I blushed as I looked away. I hear him get into the shower as I spit the extra toothpaste from my mouth.

"Hey baby?" Zander says.

"Yeah?"

"What time the guesses comeing?"

"Around 6." I inform. I looked back into the mirror to see him wet with a towel around his waist. I try so hard not to look so I ripped my eyes off of him and watched my feet. I then feel a pair of wet arms around my waist and kisses on my neck.

"It's ok baby, you can look if you want too." I giggled and elbowed him in the rib playfully.

"Yeah, right." He left out the bathroom as I took a shower. I came into the kitchen wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red tanktop, a green vest, green flats with a red ribbon on the tip of them and a golden charm bracelet.

"Hey, baby." Zander said as he took two waffles out the toaster. I see the kids eating at the dinner table. Zander was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tanktop with a red flannel shirt over it and combat boots with a santa hat placed ontop of his head. Lulu was wearing light blue jeans, a red ruffle shirt with green trends, red uggs as her honey kissed hair covered her right choclate eye. And Max was wearing dark blue jeans, combat boots, and a green flannel.

"Hey darling," I said kissing him on the cheek as the two little ones fake barf.

"Gross." Max says.

"No," Lulu disagree,"Extra gross."

"Hey." Me and Zander played offensive. Their responds were giggling.

"Mommy, could we plwease open our presents." They say at the same tine.

Zander raised his eyebrow and say, "Have you guys been practicing this?"

"Maybe." I laughed at their responds.

"You have to wait until grandma and grandpa comes to see what you have."

They groan as Zander wrapped his arms around waist and pulled me to his body. "Come on baby, let them open at least one." he kissed my hair.

"Fine, ok." they cheered and ran to the tree as I hear Zander whisper something like 'I smoothing her up for you' as I rolled my eyes.

Lulu opened up one of her presents, (not a surprise it's the biggest one they opened.) She opened up to find her own pink ukulele as Max did the same to find a blue ukulele.

"Wow, thank mom and dad." Max said as him and Lulu hugged us.

***Time Skipped***

I opened up to find Kacey and her husband Kevin with their child Chris.

"Come on in bestie." I linked arms with her.

"My pleasure." They walked as Chris went over to Max to play with their toy cars.

The doorbell rang again but this time Zander wnt to go answer it. I heard a small conversation before Nelson and a pregnant Grace walked in along with their daughter Halston.

"Halston!" Lulu yelled as she opened up her arms.

"Lulu!" Halston did the same as they hugged and Lulu went off talking about her new ukulele. I smiled at the two besties. I heard the doorbell rang again and went to answer it. I saw my mom and dad and Zander's parents.

"Mom, dad!" I yelled and went to hug them and then Zander's parents.

"Hello darling." Mrs. Robbins says as she pinched my cheeks. "Is that boy taking care of you?"

"Mom." Zander whined.

"Just checking."

As soon as I was about to close the door a foot blocks the way. I opened it back up to see my 3 brothers. Leo and his wife kim, Cody and his wife Bailey with their daughter Skylar and Austin with his girlfriend Ally. (Anyone want to guess who they are from?)

"Stevie!" My brother hugged me.

"Nice to see you too." I kissed their cheeks as they let go. All their faces turned red.

"Not infront of the ladies." Austin says.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first." Bailey pinched Cody's cheek.

I laughed as I let them in. Again when I tried to close the door another foot blocked it. I looked to see Zander's little sister Melondy.

"Stevie! How are you." She hugged me. Tight.

"Melondy. Can't breath." I gasped.

"Sorry." I let her in. I see everyone's here.

"Greet now that everyones here, we can move on." I say as they all headed to the dinning room.

We ate dinner and the kids opened their presents and lit menorah . Zander and I played jingle bell with his ukulele and some other songs jewish culture and we chatted for awhile before everyone left. Me and Zander put the kids to bed and went bed ourself.

"Stevie?" Zander whispered.

"Huh?"

"Merry Christmas." He kissed my hair.

"Happy hanukkah."

**Yeah, a few mistake becouse I'm writing this on a taplet so yeah. Enjoy and reveiw :-)**


End file.
